Director Calls
by Great reader211100
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What happens when the director calls? Secrets? Strauss?


The Director Call's

Strauss was on an absolute rampage, not only was she only now becoming aware of the BAU's personal relationships. Especially Agent Prentiss's and Agent Hotchner's engagement. A supervisor and a subordinate were having a child, the director would have something to say about that.

Did I forget to mention that's the reason she was on a rampage, the director was coming to meet the BAU'S team, his excuse was to meet them all individually, but Strauss felt it was more an inspection. That is why she was currently having a standoff with Penelope Garcia about her choice of wardrobe. Seriously red hair, blue skater dress and yellow high heels. This visit was not going to end well. The director would be here at 11:30 and it was 11:15 now. This was not the time to be mid-argument with Penelope Garcia, especially with the BAU team standing less than 10 feet behind her.

I heard the elevator ding and out of the corner of my eye I could see director Tom Phelps, step out of the elevator and greet the agents passing. I quickly gathered the BAU team in the bullpen. I gave them the glare before the director coming over.

'Director Phelps, how are we?' I asked trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice, keeping my voice steady. Deep down I was literally a ball of nerves, I knew if this went bad it could possibly end my career in the FBI. 'Good morning Erin, I'm well. Looking forward to this visit. I've heard great things about the BAU. Let's meet the team shall we.' I nodded, lets get this over with.

'Director Phelps, this is the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit.' I pointed to the team. One of them better start to introduce themselves before I was even more embarrassed.

'Doctor Spencer Reid, sir' he stepped forward and shook the directors hand. 'I am currently working towards my fourth PhD, in medical sciences. I help with geographical profiles and building sufficient profiles to help track down UNSUBS.'

'Well that's is impressive, your fourth PhD before you are even 30. May I ask you why you work within the BAU, you could be anything you wanted to. Teacher? Doctor? Physicist? Please enlighten me.' You could tell the director was generally interested, you could tell by his body language.

'Well sir, I work within the BAU because I want to help people, even unsubs are people who need help they clearly needed help, but they weren't given any, so that's what I believe we do we help everyone in our jobs. I've always wanted to help others even since my brother, I feel like it helps me deal with the past.' Dr Reid stepped back in line as if in triumph, Dr Reid never spoke about his brother to anyone out of the team, so it came out as surprise to everyone when he was mentioned.

'That is a good reason to be in the FBI, I am sorry to hear about your brother, I read the report.'

They quickly got through, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Penelope Garcia and thankfully he didn't mention the outfit or hair, that just left David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Aron Hotchner, I knew that these three would be the hardest considering Prentiss and Hotchner's engagement and pregnancy.

'My My, I thought we got rid of you 10 years ago, Dave. Why are you back, aren't you retired?' he said it will amusement in his voice.

'oh, come one like you would ever get rid of him, he would never leave us high and dry. Even in his old age.' I was shocked as it wasn't Dave Rossi who spoke but Emily Prentiss. She just continued laughing. That's it I had enough she is so fire.

'EMILY, I've warned you about bringing my age into things, I am simply older than I look, I have told you how many times since you were a child not to bring my age into this. Like that time, you said I wasn't allowed to go to Disneyland with you and your dad because I was too OLD! That's I don't want to be your godfather anymore, you can give it to someone else.' He turned away with a laugh on his face knowing that no-one on the team other than Emily and Aaron knew Dave was Emily godfather.

'Oh please, you would never give up being my godfather. One because you basically see me as a daughter. Two my dad would kill you because you're his best friend. AND thirdly because my mother would have a field day and instantly fill your godfather duties with someone she approves off.' She snapped back knowing she had him there, they didn't even see the look of pure shock on, well other than Aarons, everyone's faces because they were too busy bickering like they always did.

'ENOUGH, the director here most certainly doesn't want to know about your personal agender and you two in my office after the director leaves. You should have mentioned you were godfather and goddaughter.' Strauss barked at them. 'I am truly sorry director why don't we leave this meeting for now and return later.' She was feeling utterly humiliated.

'Oh no its fine Erin, I know about everything on this team, see I know about Emily and Aarons engagement and pregnancy, congratulations by the way, I know that Dave is Emily's godfather. I know about Agent's Jareau and Reid 1-year anniversary last week, I also know that Agent Morgan and Penelope Garcia's 5-month relationship. How do I know this is well, because of the way Agent Reid and Morgan are unconsciously protecting their women with the touches, I also found out through, my own sources? Who are Emily and Dave. Not in the way you think, see I have known Dave since high school, I thought we got rid off him back then but no I just had to ask him to be my daughter's godfather. See Emily is my daughter.' I just let that sink in to everyone because boy was that a secret to keep from everyone.

'But you don't have the last names' It was a simple question from Penelope Garcia, but it was also a loaded one at the same time.

'When Emily was born, it was decided that Emily would take her mothers last name due to me being within the FBI. We always knew before we had children that the child would be used against us with Elizabeth being the ambassador and me being in the FBI with her taking her mothers last name it was less of a threat against her life. Imagine if one of mine or Elizabeth's enemies found out we had a child together, a child whose father is the head of the FBI and the mother is the ambassador of America. We would have stopped at nothing to get here back. When she started the CIA and well you all know how that went, no one ever knew that she was my daughter, so when she started to work her way up in the FBI we decided as a family to keep that a secret, as people would just assume she got the job because of her father. No-one knew in the FBI except Dave, Aaron and myself.' It was a lot to take in, but they needed to know. Erin was fuming, shocked and nervous, what if he knew about how she treated Emily when she started and the way she treated Emily and Aaron while discussing their relationship.

'I think me, and Erin need to have a little chat, about the way you deal with this team. I think we should have this chat now, shouldn't we Erin.' She leads him away into her office, bright faced and clearly shocked.

'Well I thought that all went very will tell.' Only Dave could make light of this situation.

'Come on, lets go out. I'm hungry and ill tell you all about young Dave as I knew him. Not this boring old fart.' Emily said as walking off with Aaron by hand, Dave following in tow with the team coming up behind. Still not totally grasping what d just been said.


End file.
